Not Applicable.
This invention relates to inserts for chain link fences to provide privacy, decoration, or signage, particularity to a tile type insert that covers a fence cell and portions of the adjoining fence cells.
Chain link fences are formed from flattened helixes of wire that are interwoven to provide a laterally-projecting fence fabric with diamond shaped meshes or cells. The fence fabric is stretched and supported across posts to provide a fence. Chain link fences are very common due to their low cost and robust nature. However, the visually open mesh fabric provides little privacy or surface to decorate. There are multiple patents related to adding devices to the fence to improve privacy, decorate, or place signage.
The diamond shaped mesh of a chain link fences allows slats to be inserted or woven into the fence in a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal direction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,274 to Tirapani shows slats installed in the same type of mesh fabric used in chain link fences. U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,759 to Rice shows vertical and diagonal slats and mentions horizontal slats in fences to improve appearance and privacy. With both patents there are visual gaps and limited design flexibility to decorate or generate signage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,676 to Hoggan is an example of a method to improve the visual privacy of slats, fins are added to a slat. The patent also lacks design flexibility to decorate or generate signage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,964 to O""Haffey shows a diagonal slat with notches to fit around and be secured by the wire crossovers or knuckles of the fence. Again the diagonal and strip-like nature of these fence inserts limits the design flexibility to decorate or generate signage.
There are multiple patents to add tile type elements or inserts to a wire mesh or grid to provide great flexibility in changing color and distribution of inserts. This allows words, signage, logos, or decorations to be formed. Tile type element or insert here means an insert with the greatest horizontal dimension of the same magnitude as the greatest vertical dimension and multiple tile type elements can form an image. While not intend to form signage U.S. Pat. No. 416,826 to Cooper has a wire fabric with attachments or inserts to cover a building side. The attachments have only one point of attachment to the fence and thus are not secured well against wind. U.S. Pat. 507,952 to White uses spheres or marbles insert into a flexible wire mesh to form signage. The wire mesh must be a different design than a chain link and only sphere type shaped inserts may be used. U.S. Pat. No. 1,064,897 to Gabet has a wire mesh with snap in insert to form signage. The inserts use the straight portions of the fence wire to locate on and secure to not the wire cross-over area. The inserts are of complex three-dimensional shapes, therefore the inserts are not cheap and do not have a compact shape for ease of shipping. U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,409 to Blaeser provides a nameplate insert that occupies several cells of a fence. These inserts are partially held in place by the wire cross-over area but also use a staple or fastener secure the name plate insert. These inserts are not suitable for forming an image due to their irregular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,884 to Singer shows a tile type insert to cover one cell. The insert is square in shape with tabs that are bend over the straight section of fence wire. The insert is time consuming to install or remove, three tabs must be bent or unbent. The insert aligns with the fence wire thus presenting a tilted square or diamond shape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,197 to Tucker et al shows a square insert with three tongues on each of two opposite sides of the insert. The middle tongue is pre-bent downward. The insert is also pre-bent around an axis that is at right angles to the insert side with tongues. The insert is temporarily bent by hand, the tongues are fit around straights sections of fence wire, then the insert is allowed to expand securing the insert to the fence wire. Tongues of adjoining inserts can interfere with each other requiring a variation of the normal insertion method. Pre-bending increases the insert""s manufacturing cost. The insert generally aligns with the fence wire thus presenting a tilted square or diamond shape. There is no method to accurately control the side-to-side position or twist of the insert causing an irregular appearance unless care and adjustments are taken. Visual blockage is not complete.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,975 to Howell shows solid block inserts with a groove that fits around a straight section of fence wire. The blocks are secured to the fence wire by a cross wire that also extends to adjoining block to prevent rotation. The required cross wire makes installation and removal of the block time consuming. The insert aligns with the fence wire thus presenting a tilted square or diamond shape. Visual blockage is not complete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,890 to Hisatomi et al shows insert flaps of square material that hang on horizontal wires of a wire mesh. These inserts will only work with the horizontal wire of a wire mesh or wire fence. A chain link mesh does not have horizontal wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,021 to Watson shows a round insert that clamps around the wire cross-over area of a chain link fence. The complicated three dimensional shape of these inserts increase their cost and do not allow compact shipping.
Plastic and paper cups are often inserted into a fence to form words. The cups lack design and color flexibility. The cups degrade in outdoor weather and are easily knocked out of the fence.
In accordance with the present invention a tile type fencing insert comprises a rectangular sheet of flexible and resilient material with notches at the midpoint of each side. The rectangular sheet and notches are sized to allow placement within one cell of a chain link fence with portions of the sheet extending into adjoining cells.
Object and Advantages
An object of present invention is to allow great flexibility in the arrangement and color of inserts, where words, logos, advertisements, detailed decoration, or art may be formed in a chain link fence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide almost complete visual blockage in a chain link fence.
Yet another object is to provide inserts that are low cost and compact, allowing compact shipping and storage.
A further object of the present invention is to allow easy modification. Corners can be easily cutoff or shaped for greater design flexibility. Printed material may be adhered to the insert for additional visual effects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide accurate and rigid location of the insert.
The above objects of the invention can be accomplished by a rectangular sheet of flexible and resilient material (such as plastic) with notches at the midpoint of each side. The insert is temporarily bent by hand then inserted into a fence cell. Allowing the insert to straighten locates the notches around the wire crossover at each corner of the cell. The insert covers the cell and portions of the adjoining cells.